Internet of Things (IoT) is a term that represents a collection of devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the Internet. The IoT is a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, and sensors that enables these objects to collect and exchange data between themselves and between other computing devices. Example “things” include connected home appliances, sensors in automobiles, biochips, public cameras, wearable devices, and the like.